


Tête-à-Tête

by cardel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Stiles really likes Derek's foreskin and likes telling him so, kink!Foreskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardel/pseuds/cardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, wherin Stiles likes talking to a certain part of Derek's anatomy.  Derek, not so secretly, really likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tête-à-Tête

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my LJ, for this prompt: **Stiles loves playing with Derek's uncut dick. Mouth, hands, anything as long as he's touching it. Bonus for a bit of size kink.**
> 
> Also, there is one instance of accidental cock gagging but is still very much appreciated by both participants :D
> 
> **Edit:** Beta'd and made a million times better thanks to [hardticket](http://hardticket.livejournal.com/) who did a lovely, lovely job on this yay!

Stiles straddles Derek’s thighs and smiles at Derek's cock having freed it from his briefs and says, "Why hello there friend."

Yes, Stiles talks to Derek’s cock. Given Stiles perpetual state of talkativeness this should not have come as a surprise to Derek but it did. It isn’t even dirty talk, it’s just talk, no one has ever done that to Derek before and he’s still not used to it.

Derek would roll his eyes, he would and actually did the first time Stiles had spoken to his dick, however, after the things Stiles did to his dick Derek’s reaction became more appreciative. Now, well, now he's been thoroughly conditioned to respond to the stimulus of Stiles talking to his dick. Classically conditioned just like one of Pavlov’s dog, drool and all, because no sooner has Stiles greeted his dick then he's leaking precome.

"Mm, is that for me?” Stiles asks, with true delight in his voice. Derek watches through heavy eyes as Stiles takes the base of his cock in a light grip and licks the precome from the tip of his cock with little kitten like flicks of his tongue. Derek swallows hard; he feels his heart rate skyrocket and his breathing become more rapid all in anticipation.

“Yummy,” Stiles says and this time Derek does laugh, rolling his eyes. Stiles looks up at him and gives him a smirk before lowering his gaze back down.

Derek hears Stiles make another appreciative sound and then his head is ducking down. Derek’s cock disappears in between Stiles’ pretty pink lips. Stiles swirls his tongue over the head before taking a bit more in his mouth. He adds suction as he pulls back up slowly, slowly until Derek’s foreskin is pulled up completely over the head of his cock and Stile’s is sucking on the sensitive skin.

“Fuck,” Derek hisses between clenched teeth. Derek throws his head back and concentrates on not bucking up into Stiles’ mouth. He fights the urge to take a hold of Stiles’ hair and fucking his mouth until he gags. It’s not that Stiles doesn’t, very much, like it when Derek takes control but Derek can tell Stiles is in a playful mood. Plus, Derek knows better than to interrupt Stiles’ playful moods. The one time he tried to do that, Stiles had pulled back glared at him and continued at a frustratingly slow pace.

So, Derek tries to relax as much as he can with the heat of Stiles’ mouth around him, and let Stiles do as he pleases.

“I love that you're uncut. Love your foreskin,” Stiles tells him. As if to prove it he takes Derek’s foreskin between his lips again and sucks lightly. He wets his fingertips, takes Derek’s foreskin between his thumb and index finger pinching oh so lightly and smiles wider when Derek stars leaking precome taking this as reward Stiles laps it up.

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice sounds wrecked to his own ears which only seems to encourage Stiles.

Stiles sits up, he uses his hand to tug Derek’s foreskin down to reveal the head of his cock which he sucks and sucks, hollowing out his cheeks, swallowing his precome. He tugs Derek’s foreskin up and kisses it.

He keeps doing that, Derek is leaking like crazy which he knows Stiles loves. He laps it up the sound of his slurping fills the room; it’s loud, lewd and Derek can’t get enough of it. Stiles’ mouth around him is warm, wet and slick, everything Derek enjoys in a blow job.

Derek is panting, Stiles is doing no better his own cock is hard and angry red between his open legs. Derek wants to reach down and touch but this is still Stiles’ show. Stiles, who has now taken his cock with both hands one on top of the other foreskin pulled back so that the head of his cock is the only thing visible.

Even with two hands Stiles is still unable to cover the length of Derek’s cock. Derek looks up at Stiles who bites his bottom lip before ducking down to suck furiously at the head of Derek’s cock. Derek clenches his fist into the sheets beneath him. Stiles pulls back breathless.

“You’re leaking so much,” Stiles groans out. Derek can hear the rapid beating of Stiles’ heart, it matches his own. He groans because he knows Stiles has reached that point where he is done playing and is ready to suck, tighten his grip, quicken his strokes and relax his jaw in anticipation of Derek’s come flooding his mouth.

The grip on his cock is perfect. The suction Stiles is applying is sinful and when he uses his other hand to play with Derek’s balls and stroke the sensitive skin behind his balls Derek loses it. He lifts his head and glances down at Stiles who is staring right back at him his eyes full of lust, want and need. His lips are red and stretched obscenely around his cock, his hand working at a furious rate.

Derek breaks his gaze throws his head back and bucks just once into his waiting mouth. Stiles isn’t ready for the sudden thrust and gags. The reflexive constriction of Stiles’ throat feels amazing around Derek’s cock. Derek would feel bad about making Stiles gag but the appreciative vibrations of Stiles’ groans make him forget anything else.

It’s the point of no return for Derek. He feels all the air leaving his lungs, a shooting sensation that begins in his toes and the tips of his fingers and coalesces in his abdomen and rushes to the base of his cock and finally feels the sweet torture of his release.

With Stiles’ name on his lips, Derek is coming into Stiles’ mouth. He feels Stiles pull back so he’s only sucking the head of his cock while pumping him with his hand drawing out Derek’s orgasm. He continues to suck until he’s swallowed every drop Derek has to offer and when there’s no more he makes a huffing sound as if he’s being denied a treat.

Derek laughs. “I think that’s all of it,” he tells Stiles prompting him to let the head of Derek’s cock slip from his lips with a pop and a sigh.

“Yeah, looks like that is all,” Stiles agrees, following quickly with, “For now,” Stiles says with a smile stretching his red lips. Derek can’t help it when his cock twitches in the loose grip of Stiles’ hand.

This of course only makes Stiles smile wider. “I think your cock likes me,” Stiles says. He lets go of Derek’s cock and sits all the way up, still in Derek’s lap.

“I’m not surprised, with all the attention you give it,” Derek says. His hands migrate up Stiles’ legs, one settles on his hip, with the other he takes a hold of Stile’s erection giving it a teasing tug. Stiles’ mouth drops open, his hips bucking into Derek’s grip.

“Only because it’s attached to you,” he tells Derek in a breathless gasp.

A flood of warmth flares through Derek’s chest and is reflected in the blaze of red in his eyes. He shoots up to a sitting position takes Stiles’ surprised face in his hands and proceeds to devour his beautiful red mouth, which does such filthy things and says such perfect words. He growls in delight at the taste of himself in Stiles’ mouth.

“Your turn,” Derek informs Stiles and has him flipped onto his stomach with two big pillows underneath his hips, legs spread indecently wide, ass tilted up in the air.

Stiles gasps when Derek palms his ass, holding the lovely globes together before he spreads his hands and pulls them apart. It’s like revealing a treasure when Stiles’ little pink hole is on display, just for him. Derek moans and if it wasn’t for the fact that he has fucked Stiles numerous times he would never believe that his cock could fit into such a tiny place.

The scent of Stiles’ arousal becomes stronger the longer Derek stares. Normally, Stiles would be squirming, undulating his hips, teasing Derek into fucking him but Stiles isn’t, he’s being so good, not saying anything or moving, just letting Derek take his fill. Derek decides that deserves a reward.

Derek leans down, noses lightly at Stiles’ hole, the scent making his mouth salivate. “Hello pretty,” Derek rumbles to Stiles’ hole in greeting because just maybe Derek gets off on talking to Stiles’ hole as much as Stiles gets off on talking to Derek’s dick.

He gives Stiles’ rim one long purposeful lick. Derek, slowly, swirls his tongue around Stiles’ opening before he sucks the pucker into his mouth.

Above him he hears Stiles take in a shaky breath. Derek pulls back, eyes not leaving his target, he watches in fascination as Stiles’ hole clenches at the sudden loss of stimulation.

Derek chuckles. “Don’t be shy now, open up for me.”

Stiles moans and Derek dives back in.


End file.
